Black Pearl
by Phenomstress
Summary: Undertaker has left a very important part of his past. Will he ever return?


  
  
  
**Title**: Black Pearl  
**Author**: Marie  
**Rating**: R (later chapters)   
**Summary**: The Undertaker has left a very important part of his past behind. Will it ever come back to him?   
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing pertaining to WWE.   
  
  
  
  
  


-oOo-

  
  
  
  
  
  
Karlie walked through her lonely house. She hated holidays, they reminded her of what she once had, and what she lost. She rummaged through an old box until she found what she was looking for. It was a shiny black pearl attached to a silver chain. She slid the delicate necklace around her neck and sighed. She hasn't worn it in so long. She got up from the soft carpet and placed the box back in her closet. She shut the large wooden door and leaned against the soft wood, it creaked slightly from the pressure as she gently pushed herself off of it again. She walked down the hallway and glanced out an open window.   
  
  
The fireworks illuminated the night. She smiled sadly, a part of her wondering if he was watching those same sparkles in the sky. Should she call him? She thought of that option constantly. But no, she would leave him to his happy little world, and to his wife.   
  
  
A part of her heart broke at the thought of his beloved wife. How she wished it was her, how she wished she would of told him in time. But that was a far away memory, in a cold world of forgetfulness. He probably doesn't even remember the way he would talk to her. The way he'd laugh at her jokes, the way he would just be himself around her.   
  
  
But she remembers. Every touch, every memory, every look. Why not? Best friends always remember little tidbits like that, too bad thet's all she has ever been to him. Best friends until the end of time, he even talked his new wife to letting her be the maid of honor, just so Karlie could be close to his side. Damn him. He always did the sweetest things.   
  
  
She remembers the day she last heard his husky voice.   
  
  
**Flashback**   
  
  
Karlie stood with her arms crossed while he finished moving the rest of his things out of his house, his new wife was helping. She had just taken the last of the things outside when Karlie let out a long tearful sigh. He snapped his head up and looked at her. A boyish grin spread over his face.   
  
  
"Don't you worry Kar, I'll still drop by and see ya!" He said with a hint of boyish mischief. He'd always act childish around her, the whole twenty-five years of their friendship. Karlie rolled her eyes.   
  
  
"A likely story, I bet you'll get to wrapped up in that career of yours, I'll see ya only when I turn on my TV." He scoffed at her. "Naw, I'll be back in a couple of weeks, I promise." With that he leaned down and kissed her forehead.   
  
  
Neither of them really wanted to say good-bye, so they simply nodded. He took one last look around his old house before shutting the door. Karlie watched them leave from inside. She brought her hand up to hold onto the necklace he'd given her for her birthday. A black pearl on a silver chain. He knew she'd love it.   
  
  
Karlie watched the two, newly-weds leave. And she waved goodbye from the window. She knew he couldn't see the tears running down her cheeks.   
  
  
**End Flashback**   
  
  
The memory of him leaving was hurting her more each time she saw it. She clung tightly to the black pearl around her neck.   
  
  
"It's been three years Mark," she whispered quietly, "When are you coming home?"   
  
  
Karlie closed her eyes as she let the plea leave her lips. She took her free hand and closed the window, silencing the beautiful fireworks that engulfed the ebony sky. She had wiped her face and decided to go to bed early that night. Just her and her memories.   
  
  


-oOo-

  
  
  
Mark was walking down the long corridor, it was Independence Day, and he was putting his body on the line for the entertainment for millions of people around the world. And he was loving every minute of it. He had just arrived and everything was going in his favor. His stature was one to be reckoned with that night. As he entered the arena that night the cameras were suddenly on him. His long black trench coat, matching pants and shirt, and of course his lucky black bandanna. He always thought he looked good in black, especially after Karlie had opened the doors on the whole black wardrobe for him.   
  
  
Karlie. His steps almost faltered but he played it off with ease. He was relieved to see the cameras had gone. He hadn't thought about her in so long, he would sometimes wonder what she was doing now with her life. He wanted to kick his own ass every time he thought about her, he promised her a couple of weeks and now its been three years. Mark always made excuses though, He knew his life was hectic, and so did Karlie. Hell, she's known him longer then anyone, and she was there with him every step of the way.   
  
  
She knew what this business was like. He allowed a sly smile to cross his features, if he did check on her now, Karlie would surly bitch him out for taking so long. And then after she was done, the two would put a movie on and then never watch it, but spend the rest of the night talking.   
  
  
There was many things he wanted to know. For instance, what was Karlie's reaction when he cut his hair. He knew deep down she was watching that night. That's why he couldn't get that sick twisted smile off his face, he knew she was pissed. Apart of him suddenly wondered if she was OK. It's been ages since he'd checked on her, and hell, she ain't got no one else to do it. Then he stopped. Completely.   
  
  
He stood in the middle of the hallway, people walked by him without much notice. He was in deep thought and the passing Superstars knew better then to bother him at that moment. Everything was wildly crossing Mark's mind. What if she did have someone else? What if she's in trouble? What if she's got some jerk being a prick to her?   
  
  
Mark finally began moving and walked into his dressing room and slammed the door. About five years ago she was in an abusive relationship, and when he came home he made sure to tear that jerk apart. Three years without protection. Mark was trying to mentally figure out if Karlie was OK. "I wonder if she still looks the same." He mumbled to his shadow on the wall.   
  
  
Mark walked over to a bench and sat down. He reached into his duffel-bag and pulled out his cell phone. He made a call to his wife.   
  
  
"Sara?" He asked as she answered the phone with a muffled reply. "Do you have any idea what time it is here Mark?" She growled into the phone. Yeah he knew, but he didn't really care, she can go back to sleep. "I need a phone number."   
  
  
Sara groggily got out of bed and reached for Mark's phone book. He was terrible at remembering phone numbers, so this was nothing new to Sara. She opened the book and sighed, "OK, I got the book, whose number?" Mark hesitated for a moment, he wondered if he should be waking Karlie up too, finally he answered, "Karlie." Sara was quiet for a moment. "I don't think that's such a good idea Mark." Mark was puzzled.   
  
  
"Why not?" Sara shook her head and put the phone book back up. "Because it's been too long Mark, she's probably mad as hell at you, besides its too late anyway." Mark sighed, maybe Sara was right. She was usually right. "All right, I love you." Sara smiled, "Me too Mark." She hung up the phone and Mark sighed.   
  
  
The door to his dressing room suddenly opened. Mark looked up to see a stagehand standing there with his little walkie-talkie. "Five minutes until your match Undertaker." And with that, the little man disappeared. Mark smirked. His title match on Independence Day, he'd almost forgotten, his thoughts were too clouded with Karlie.   
  
  
"Time to make some fireworks." He commented as he got up and grabbed his belt. The six foot eleven Phenom smiled as he made his way out of the locker room.   
  
  


-oOo-

  
  
  
Karlie had gotten back up from her bed. She was too restless. She walked into the living room and turned on the television. What a surprise, she was greeted with Mark's face. "You bastard." She said sarcastically. Then Karlie glanced at that tattoo. She shuddered. What a way to remember someone was taken from you then to stare at the other woman's name plastered across their neck. Karlie sighed as she hugged her pillow. _Other Woman_. Sara wasn't the other woman, she was his wife. And Karlie was just his best friend, and now it will always stay that way. Karlie didn't wait until the end of the match. She simply took the remote and twitched the TV off. She had to go to work tomorrow morning, and it was bad enough she wasn't going to get any sleep that night, but she didn't want to stare at that tattoo any longer.   
  
  
Mark was having a few difficulties in his match. It was being decided who won him or Angle. They were talking about a draw, which was all right with him, that meant he still kept his title. But he was angry with himself, he did terrible in that match, all because his thoughts had strayed to Karlie again. He had enough, he was getting some time off coming up, he was going to take it and go back to Texas, to see Sara. And maybe even Karlie this time. 


End file.
